Certain writing devices or styli are designed for use with multiple interchangeable nibs. For example a stylus may interchangeably receive a physically marking nib designed to make physical marks on a physical medium (e.g., a pen nib, a pencil nib, a marker nib) and an electronic stylus nib which is not designed to make physical marks on a physical medium such as paper, but instead is designed to interact with an electronic device such as a tablet to generate marks on an electronic document or the like. The interchangeable nature of such nibs facilitates an environment where the same stylus may be utilized on multiple writing surfaces (e.g., paper, a whiteboard, an electronic tablet, etc.). For example, the electronic stylus nib may be used to write on and/or interact with a display of an interactive device (e.g., a tablet, smartphone, personal digital assistant, etc.), and the pen nib may be used to write on paper.
Certain examples are shown in the above-identified figures and described in detail below. In describing these examples, like or identical reference numbers are used to identify the same or similar elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale and certain features and certain views of the figures may be shown exaggerated in scale or in schematic for clarity and/or conciseness.